November Rain
by Hotchaolic
Summary: Hotch shows up at Spencer's door, drunk and soaking wet for the rain, needing comfort and care. Pre-slash.


**A/N: **Written for the Hotch/Reid prompt meme. _H/R - One shows up at the other's door, needing comfort and care. Bonus points if the one seeking the comfort passes out at some point (possibly due to a hypoglycemic episode or other reason). Bonus hotchrocket for him showing up soaking wet from the rain._  
(Alt URL **here**)

* * *

Reid was sitting in his favorite armchair next to the cozy fireplace with an old-fashioned book and a mug of hot coffee, trying to forget, at least for a while, the horrors of their last case.

When somebody knocked on his door he nearly jumped, he wasn't expecting anybody. He glanced at the clock, it was past eleven pm, who could be at this ungodly hour? He took his gun from the coffee table, opened the door and he found in front of him his boss. Hotch was soaked wet for the rain, he might have been under the rain for at least half an hour. Reid stared at him in shock for several moments before moving from the door, inviting his boss to come in.

Hotch stepped inside and Reid closed the door behind him and hurried to the bathroom to take a robe and some towels. When he came back in the living room Hotch was in the same place he was before, a pool of water had formed on the floor under his shoes.  
Reid dropped the towels on the sofa and moved closer to Hotch, "Don't stand here, move closer to the fireplace." Reid suggested with a warm voice.

When Hotch didn't answer him and didn't move he reached out with his right hand and placed it on the man's cheek trying to make Hotch look at him in his eyes, "Have you been drinking?" he asked, he wasn't judging him, Reid never was.

Hotch finally looked at him and Reid noticed that the wet drops on his face weren't only rain, "Yes, I have," he grabbed Reid's arm and moved his soft hand away from his cheek, "I'm sorry I... I shouldn't... It's inappropriate... I'm sorry, I should go."

Before he managed to walk away Reid grabbed his wrist stopping him. "I don't care if it's appropriate or not for my boss to show up drunk at my place," his tone was harsh but it softened while he continued, "you're my friend and I'm not letting you wander around under the rain in this condition."

Hotch smiled at him, a true, warm smile that melted Reid's heart.

"Take off your wet clothes and wear this," he pointed at the light blue robe that laid on the sofa. "I uh... Leave you some privacy while I make coffee for you. Stay close to the fire." Reid walked away with an excuse, he didn't want Hotch to feel uncomfortable, probably he already was.

Suddenly he heard a loud thud and ran into the living room. Hotch was on the floor, wearing only the light blue robe. Reid realized he had passed out for the drinking and with no little effort he laid him on the couch, covered him with a warm blanket and waited anxiously for him to wake up, "Please, wake up. Hotch please... You're frightening me please wake up." he said softly trying to wake up his boss but it didn't work.

When he woke up, twenty minutes later, Reid handed him a warm mug with hot coffee and Hocth accepted the mug Reid had offered him with a 'thank you' and watched as Reid sat on the armchair opposite to the couch. Reid took his mug of coffee from the small table and nestled his legs under his body.

Hotch took off the robe and wore his now dry and warm clothes. Spencer did his best not to stare at his boss' almost naked body but failed.

When he was dressed he sat again on the couch in front of his subordinate and finally spoke. "I owe you some explanation."  
"You don't have to." Reid trailed off, not wanting his boss to feel uncomfortable.

Hotch sank deeper into the armchair and rolled the cup between his hands as he began talking. "Tonight when I came home from the airport the house was..." he sighed before saying it "empty. Haley and Jack were gone, I knew this would happen sooner or later..." he sighed again, now Reid can tell for sure that he was crying and he had to repress the urge to hug and kiss his boss to comfort him. "It was hard to have time to spend with Jack before but now? I'm going to see him once a week and with all the cases we have I'll be able to see him once a month, how am I supposed to be a father if I see him once a month?"

Reid stood from his armchair, walked toward his boss and sat next to him "Jack loves you and I'm sure he will understand..." Reid tried, he didn't know what to say.

"Before I could realize I emptied the bottle of whisky and I... I drove here."

Reid almost jumped in shock "You drove here? In these conditions?"

"Yes, it would have taken too damn long to walk there."

"Why you're wet?" Reid blinked confused.

Hotch looked away "I spent half an hour wondering whether knock on your door or go away." He groaned holding his head between his hands. "God, it hurts..."

"Drinking is never a solution." Reid said casually.

Hotch snapped "Oh seriously Reid? You were a drug addicted and you scold me for one fucking time I drink because all I had in this fucking life is gone? You can't even imagine how painful this is and you judge me? That's very helpful, thank you!" his face was red and his voice was so loud that he might have woken up the neighbors.

Reid didn't know what to answer, Hotch's words had the same effect of a punch in the gut, he wanted to cry. "I'm sorry," he whimpered as he stood and stormed away from the room, shutting the front door behind him.

The rain had stopped now and Spencer sat on the steps of the porch which, luckily weren't wet. Hotch's words made Reid suffer but what hurt the most was that he was right. He had been a drug addicted, he had been clear for six months so far but Hotch was right. He couldn't know how painful this was and he shouldn't have judge his boss and friend. He sighed and allowed the tears to ran down his cheeks.

The only thing Hotch wanted right now was shot himself right in the head. He had hurt his youngest subordinate, the kindest man he had ever met. He had made Reid cry, for god's sake, he wasn't different from the bullies who hurt Reid in high school. And if this wasn't enough he loved Reid and after his outburst he was aware that he would never have a chance with him. But this was his last problem, he had to talk to Reid now, so he went outside.

When he saw Reid his heart clenched painfully, the man seemed broken and it was his goddamn fault. He took off his jacket and placed it on Reid's shoulders and sat next to him. "It's cold outside." He whispered.

"Thanks" Reid muttered.

Hotch took a deep breath and spoke, "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said... I'm a jerk."

"You were right, I'm a drug addicted." Reid looked at him, his eyes were red and filled both with tears and pain.

Hotch felt like somebody had stabbed him. He pulled Reid close and held him tight, placing one hand on his head and the other around his waist. He felt hot tears running down his collar as two trembling hands clenched his shirt. He stroke Reid's head to soothe him.

"You're not. I'm sorry Spencer, I really am. You've always been nice and kind with me, you're a better person than I ever was. I'm sorry I hurt you and I will never forgive myself. You were forced to take dilaudid... God, I can't even imagine how hard it was to quit. And I should have been there for you, help you through this. I'm such a selfish bastard." he sighed before resting his forehead on Reid's head and said "I love you Spencer. Please don't hate me."

Spencer breath hitched and looked up at him confused. "You... You do?"

Hotch smiled and brushed away with his thumb the tears from Reid's cheeks "Yes."

Reid smiled back. "I could never hate you, I love you too much."


End file.
